


La main de Dieu

by malurette



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Flash Fic, Gen, Short One Shot, dude that counts as divine possession, weird religious imagery
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21781543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: On appelle cela le hasard, ou bien...





	La main de Dieu

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** La main de Dieu  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** Dragon Ball  
>  **Personnages :** Kami & Shen  
>  **Genre :** gen/un peu mystique  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Toriyama Akira, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** "shen" pour GenPrompt_Bingo>  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel :   
> **Avertissement :** imagerie judéo-chrétienne bâtardisée  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 300+

Dans la maladresse couplée à la chance insolente de Mr Shen, qui a l’air de tout réussir par hasard, par accident, le public voit la main de Dieu. Même le commentateur, expert en analyse de combat, n’y reconnaît pas un style délibéré. Ou alors, son niveau de maîtrise en simulation n’est pas humain !  
Dieu n’est pas censé s’en amuser. Il a emprunté ce corps pour des raisons très sérieuses. Il doit rester incognito. Il n’est pas censé apprécier de se faire passer pour un humain, de vivre cette vie d’humain même pour une journée, de l’humain le plus ordinaire qui soit. Ceux sur lesquels il veille de haut, qu’il observe rarement en détail, et auprès de qui il ne devrait jamais intervenir de façon visible et reconnaissable.   
Il est là pour se montrer garant de l’équilibre du monde et soutenir la magie des Dragon Balls. Pas pour exaucer lui-même des souhaits, pour récompenser ou pour punir les gens de ce qu’ils font de leur vie. Leur vie en soi s’en charge déjà. Leurs pairs, sinon.   
Il veut juste réparer sa propre erreur avant qu’elle n’échappe encore plus à son contrôle et achève de déséquilibrer l’univers. Piccolo est son double, son fils, lui-même tout à la fois. C’est à lui seul de le récupérer et de le mettre hors d’état de nuire.   
Mais Dieu n’est pas infaillible. Si s’incarner comme humain n’était pas la solution, il faudra qu’il se résolve à déléguer la tâche de sauver le monde de ses erreurs à un champion… venu d’un autre monde lui aussi.   
(Au moins, il aura réussi par hasard, alors que ça n’était pas prévu, à faire quelque chose de bien : renouveler l’admiration de son fils pour Mr Shen et réparer leur relation distante. Il n’en avait pas l’intention, ou ç’aurait été en flagrant conflit avec sa règle de non-ingérence. C’était un pur hasard. Un effet secondaire non attendu. La main de Dieu peut-être…)


End file.
